


Home No More Home to Me

by Iruma_Kun



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Adult Greg, Angst, At one point Greg is, Beast Wirt, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, i think, idk - Freeform, im writing this at almost 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iruma_Kun/pseuds/Iruma_Kun
Summary: Its a two for one deal, except its two go in you get one outIve not really written these characters so forgive me
Relationships: Gregory & Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Kudos: 35





	Home No More Home to Me

**Author's Note:**

> i am tired but creativity strikes

The Unknown is a real place. Greg knows that.

What he doesn't understand is why nobody believes him. Jason Funderberker even glows from the bell he ate, but nobody pays any mind.

But what he doesn't understand most is why his parents are crying all the time. He asked once and they said it was for Wirt. But they didn't need to cry for him, they told him he was just sleeping for a long time, he does that too, and they don't cry about that. They said there was a chance he might not wake up, that he'd sleep forever. Greg was confused about that for a while. It was only after he had visited the Unknown again that he realized Wirt was probably still in the Unknown. He even tried to find him, after, of course, he found the Hero Frog. But it was of no use, Wirt was just too good at hide and seek.

* * *

Wirt was dying.

His parents said that. He was older now, nine years old. He didn't remember most of the Unknown, and of what he did remember, was convinced of as false. His parents said that he wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon. He was too expensive to be kept alive. 

Greg was there when they pulled the plug.

Greg was there when his brother's heartbeat stopped.

* * *

He goes to therapy now. Not by choice.

He'd get nightmares of the Unknown, of the Beast. It was real, but not at the same time. Why didn't they get that?

He started highschool only to be known as the boy whose brother was in a coma for three years. The kids snicker behind his back, making fun of him. Greg doesn't care anymore, he knows he won't have any friends. 

* * *

He visited the graveyard as he always does. He wants to honor his brother. 

Today he decides to look around more.

He finds names of people he supposedly met in the Unknown. A twinge of pain shot through his heart when he saw the grave marked Beatrice.

* * *

Gregory grew to despise Halloween. He couldn't recall the face of his brother anymore, never less recall his voice.

It was fitting, in a way, that on the tenth anniversary of him almost dying, he hit his head badly on the pavement.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he saw the familiar scenery of the Unknown. He felt his stomach churn, the place was supposed to be false, a figment of his imagination, yet here he was.

Despite his best efforts he could not find anyone he recognized.

* * *

A shadowy figure was following him, he knew it. Every time he turned around, Gregory thought he saw the Beast, yet was always too slow. 

* * *

He was never going to get out of this place.

* * *

A shadowy figure loomed over Gregory.

* * *

"Come on Greg, you're the leader, you can get through this." The figure said.

* * *

"Wirt?"

* * *


End file.
